Lavander Dumbledore
Lavanader Dumbledore is the daughter of Albus Dumbledore, and his late wife Manilda Hartian making her a member of House Dumbledore. As the only child of Albus Dumbledore she became influencial in Hogwarts and has become a member of Dumbledore's army. Lavander has become embroiled in a love triangle with Ron Weezley, and because of the percieved preferal of Hermoine Granger , she has become a darker and more coniving person they she once was. This has led her to seemingly follow the path of her father in attempting to work alongside the Dark Lord Voldermorte. Lavander Dumbledore is a Magi sensitive person, of which she is a relatively middle level Magi user with her level being Level three. Lavander Dumbledore was born in Hogwarts Castle and is the only child of Dumbledore, and his late wife Framilda who died during her birth. The death of his wife had a distancing effect on the two's relationship, and even though the two were together every day for most of her youth, there was never really a warmth between the two. This gap also increased as her father lost his moral compass during the days leading up to the Hogwarts Civil War. With a love triangle now seemingly involving her created, Lavander became overcome with hatred towards Hermione who she believed was the cause of all her problems. She confronted Hermione while she was in the forbidden forest spending time with Harry Potter, and during this time she saw Hermione and Harry kissing which caused her to break out into a great rage and led to her being brutally beaten by Hermione in revenge for Lavander hitting Harry by accident with a spell. Following this she returned devestated to the castle attempting to get help from Ron but he pushed her away refusing to believer her story, and this finally caused her to snap which led to her becoming easy pickings for Melia Chow a supporter of the Malfoys of whom begin whispering dark things to her. History Early History Lavander Dumbledore was born in Hogwarts Castle and is the only child of Dumbledore, and his late wife Framilda who died during her birth. The death of his wife had a distancing effect on the two's relationship, and even though the two were together every day for most of her youth, there was never really a warmth between the two. This gap also increased as her father lost his moral compass during the days leading up to the Hogwarts Civil War. Relationships Ron Weezley See Also : Ron Weezly Lavender Brown, a Gryffindor in Ron's year, developed a crush on him when they entered their sixth year. At first, Ron seemed vaguely flattered, but not particularly interested in Lavender's flirtatious behaviour. However, after becoming angry with Hermione and being taunted by Ginny over his lack of romantic experience, Ron began an exhibitionist relationship with Lavender. The couple was frequently seen snogging in public, much to the disgust of a jealous and hurt Hermione as well as Ginny, who considered him a "filthy hypocrite" because he insulted her for being caught kissing her boyfriend earlier in the year. Lavender threw herself into the relationship almost obsessively, alarming even her best friend, Parvati Patil. Lavender called Ron by the annoying nickname of "Won-Won", pressed Harry for details of Ron's feelings for her, and gave him a necklace with the words 'my sweetheart' for Christmas. Indis Finch See Also : Indis Finch Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:People of Hogwarts Category:People Category:Numenorian Category:Magi Category:Level Three Magi Category:House Dumbledore Category:House Griffindor Category:White Numenorian Category:Restoration School of Magi